


Doux et Affectueux

by venomatically



Series: Blood Colored Candy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Burnplay, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Torture, Vampires, Werewolves, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomatically/pseuds/venomatically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux gets punished for making Kylo jealous.</p><p>Can stand alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doux et Affectueux

**Author's Note:**

> What are summaries

“Are you mad at me or something?” Hux asks from the sitting room doorway, watching Kylo eat his third plate of garlic pasta with a side of garlic bread. The excessive amount of silver jewelry he wears glitters annoyingly in the light of the sun streaming in from the open windows.

“What makes you say that?” Kylo replies nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off the tv. The unmistakable voices of sparkling vampires fill the room.

Hux narrows his eyes, “You’re being so insensitive, Ren, you know that?” He snaps, “What if I bought you some dog toys and made you go fetch?”

“Could you pick up some mirrors while you’re out?” Kylo smirks.

“Shut up, Ren.” Hux scoffs. He notices Millicent eating something from the floor, “Kylo, why are Millicent’s treats scattered all over the ground?”

“They spilled.” Kylo answers coolly, “Why? What number are you on?” He struggles to contain a grin.

Hux burns read as he tears his eyes away from the floor, “That’s stereotyping, Kylo, I can’t believe you.” He storms upstairs.

Hux hears Ren come upstairs later, expecting him to apologize immediately. Instead, he hears footsteps go from the bathroom to Kylo's room. The vampire rolls his eyes, pretending he doesn’t care.

Just as he turns the page of his magazine, he hears Kylo open his door. He sighs as Kylo enters the room, “What do you want, _dog_?”

Kylo winces, “I’m sorry.” He plops onto the edge of the bed and immediately lays his head down in Hux’s lap. The auburn haired boy noted that Kylo had changed his clothes and brushed his teeth. All the jewelry was gone, too.

“What’s wrong?” Hux asks, putting down the magazine.

“I heard a rumor that you slept with Kevin Reeves.” Kylo finally admits.

“Oh, yes, I spread the rumor.” Hux answers, looking relieved it was nothing.

“So its true?” Kylo looks heartbroken.

“Of course not, we’re dating. I would never do that, Kylo.” Hux assures him, “Kevin has a tiny dick anyways.” He adds offhandedly.

“Then why would you say that?” Kylo asks, eyes wide.

Hux pets Kylo’s hair soothingly, “I hate his girlfriend, Avery. I wanted to make the bitch suffer.” He explains.

Kylo huffs, “You could’ve at least told me.” He complains.

“Aw, was my little _Kylo Ren _jealous?”__ Hux coos, tracing his boyfriend’s lips softly with a finger.

Kylo nods petulantly, like a child, “I thought you were gonna leave me.” He confesses. He sits up, practically in Hux’s lap, “And now, daddy needs to punish you.” He murmurs softly as he pushed back a strand of hair from Hux’s forehead.

The ginger practically melts at his touch, “I’m sorry I was such a bad boy.” He apologizes sweetly, leaning back until his head touches the pillow, letting Kylo pin him down into the mattress.

“No… I’m going to make you sorry…” Kylo promises in a hushed whisper, softly pressing his lips to Hux’s. He makes quick work of Hux’s lavender sweater and pink skirt, throwing it to the ground the way he knew Hux hated.

“Take off daddy’s clothes.” He orders, sitting up while still straddling Hux’s torso, grinding their clothed dicks together. The ginger gasps at the contact and obeys quickly.

Piece by piece, Kylo’s skin is revealed from under every piece of clothing Hux takes off. The vampire gasps as he removes Kylo's shirt, showing off the tattoos inked across his skin like paintings in a gallery.

Since the two had mated six months ago, signs of Ren’s omega started appearing on his skin alongside the rest of his collection. From the phrase “my beautiful idiot” on his side to a pink ribbon tied into a bow on his inner wrist, evidence of his love was etched into his skin for all to see.

Hux didn’t marvel at the masterpiece of a man before him but the stray silver necklace Ren left around his neck, “Kylo?” He sounded worried, backing away from him quickly.

The alpha smiles softly, “My little bat needs punishment for making me jealous.” He murmurs as he crawls closer to him predatorily, nuzzling into Hux’s neck The swinging jewelry barely touches Hux’s chest yet makes him flinch at the sudden pain.

“But daddy…” Hux whines, squirming away until his back hit the headboard. The werewolf places both hands on the headboard on either side of Hux's head, cornering the mewling demon, “I'll be good daddy, I'll be so good for you, I promise.” He begs.

Ren chuckles darkly, placing soft kisses to Hux's cheeks like stars upon the galaxy of his skin, the silver pendant swings forward with every shift of Ren's head, stinging Hux's upper chest with every touch, “Don't you like my present for you, my pretty little mate? I got it just for you.” He hums happily before taking off the necklace.

He shows Hux the pendant, the initials KR in curling silver cursive. Hux's breathing quickens as Ren slams him back onto the metal headboard, practically sitting in his lap so he wouldn't try to resist.

The vampire's fangs retract instinctually and he cuts Ren's palm, making the werewolf growl lowly in his chest at the unexpected pain, “Naughty little thing.” He chides, licking up the blood on his hand “It's not as bad as you think.” He assures him. “The chain is steel, but the pendant is silver. I want a clean mark on you.” He explains soothingly as he quickly ties the chain around his neck, clipping it close so that the pendant rests between the ginger's collarbones.

Hux hisses at the searing pain of the constant burning on his skin. Tears trickle down as Ren kisses him softly, “Please, I'll be good.” He tries weakly, squirming underneath Ren's strong hands on his arms.

“Don't move or the mark won't be right and we'll have to do this again after it heals.” Ren warns, making Hux freeze in place. Ren grins ferally, a glint in his eye as he appraises his mate, “That's a good boy, _such_ a good little boy for daddy.” He praises, eyeing the burning skin hungrily.

He carefully places his tongue against the surface of the pendant, making Hux whimper under the pressure as the skin around the silver starts to heal and burn at the same time. Ren takes his mouth off Hux's skin and blows cool air against the burning metal. Hux yelps at sensation, quivering slightly.

Ren smiles at his mate's pain as he presses the pendant down into Hux's skin, “I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry.” He begs through tears, “I won't ever do it again, please.” He cries as the metal starts to burn through his skin.

“Tell me you'll never leave me.” Kylo demands softly, strangely somber as he watches the vampire's skin burn.

“I will never leave you, daddy.” Hux promises quickly.

“Tell me I _own_ you.” Kylo insists, eyes narrowing.

Hux hisses as he feels his power draining, his body diverting all his energy towards counteracting the silver, “You own me, I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours...” He chants like a prayer to his god who continues to punish him.

Kylo hesitates, “Tell me you love me.” His voice breaks.

Hux doesn't answer, trying to push him away again.

“ _Tell me you love me, Hux._ ” Kylo insists, pinning him down easily in the vampire's weakened state.

“Don't make me lie, Ren.” Hux spits, indignant despite the circumstances.

Kylo growls as he rips the necklace from Hux's neck. He holds Hux down as he licks a broad stripe up Hux's chest to heal the burn, forever marking Hux as his, “You're mine, all mine, mine...” He whispers brokenly as he makes sure the mark cools, branding his god so he wouldn't abandon him.

He throws the demon onto the bed, biting him in the place that he had marked six months ago, laying claim to his property once more. The vampire struggles to shove Ren off him to no avail, only serving to make Ren angrier in his enraged state, “ _Why don't you love me?_ ” He roars, throwing him against the headboard before getting out of the bed.

Hux cradles into himself, his tears soaking the comforter as he watches Ren go into the closet only to retrieve the rope, “Please don't.” Hux tries to get out from the other side of the bed but is caught by the arm.

“I love you.” Ren shushes soothingly as he lies Hux down on the bed, holding him up by his wrists, “Please don't go, my sweet little thing.” He coos. He ties Hux to the metal headboard carefully, the bindings tight.

Hux hiccups through his tears, flinching at every slightest touch, “Let me go.” He tries desperately.

Ren shakes his head slowly, sadly, “I need my pretty little mate with me.” He reminds him, “It's so sad to cage such a beautiful little bird, but I love you too much to let you go free.”

He places soft kisses upon Hux's neck, leaving his lips a second longer upon the healed burn. Hux bucks his hips at the touch on his mark, the sensation leaving his skin feeling electric. He moans instinctually, “Daddy...” He whines, “I'll be good if you don't hurt me.” He promises, grinding his hips up to meet Ren's half hard erection.

Ren hums, “So beautiful… All mine.” He murmurs, rocking his hips to meet his mate's, “Fall in love with me.” He asks into the skin underneath Hux's ear.

Ren's world stops for a moment as Hux replies softly, “Make me.”

Kylo strokes a hand down Hux's side to grip his thigh softly, spreading his mate's legs open carefully, his lips kissing a trail down his chest and past his erection. He gently holds Hux's legs apart so he can dip down and lick a stripe across Hux's hole. The vampire squirms at the touch, frustrated that he couldn't card his hands into Ren's hair.

The werewolf hungrily laps at his lover's hole to the delight of the demon who makes a soft sound in the back of his throat whenever Ren dipped the tip of his tongue inside teasingly, “Daddy...” he whines before Kylo slides his tongue inside without warning. The pale man moans languidly at the feeling, fucking himself on his lover's tongue like a wanton slut.

Kylo moans into Hux's skin, the soft vibrations surging through the vampire's core, making him buck his hips up sloppily, “Such a needy little boy.” The alpha murmurs softly.

“I need you.” Hux cries, arching his back off the mattress.

Ren crawls up to press his lips to Hux's burn, “Say it again.” He orders.

“I need you, Kylo, I need you so bad.” He repeats breathlessly.

Ren grinds his cock against Hux's slowly, “I love you.” He rasps as he begins to stretch Hux out on his fingers. He kisses his initials burned into Hux's skin softly, sensually, making the demon moan in both pleasure and pain.

“I need you, Hux, I really do.” Kylo whispers into the crook of the vampire's neck, his lips brushing against the bite mark that had mated them, “I was made to be your alpha. Without you, I am nothing.” He confesses, curling his fingers inside Hux. The vampire hisses in pleasure, putty in his hands.

“If you were to ever leave me,” He pauses to kiss Hux's neck, “I would hunt you down to the ends of the earth.” He promises simply.

“Knot me, alpha.” Hux whines, impatient.

“Such a sweet, lovely little thing.” Ren praises as he obeys his mate, slowly sinking into Hux's wet hole.

“Faster, hurt me.” Hux pants, struggling against his binds.

Ren hums as he presses his forehead to his mate's, “I love you.” He sighs. He thrusts into him hard but tortuously slow, his hips rocking into Hux's teasingly.

Hux struggles to manage a complaint, bucking his hips up frantically to meet the werewolf's. “Shh, calm down, my love.” Kylo chides him, cradling his chin carefully in one hand, “Let me love you.” He requests patiently.

The ginger huffs, “I need more.” He whines.

Kylo smiles softly, “I'm giving you myself.” He answers.

Hux hesitates, “Just fuck me.” He asks again.

Kylo cocks his head to the side, considering the vampire under him as he continues to push into him unhurriedly. He stops when he's reached the hilt, taking a moment to think, “I...” He begins unsurely, “I'm sorry you're stuck with me.” He apologizes.

Hux begins to say something but Kylo shushes him absentmindedly as he forms his words, “I'm grateful that you've been with me this long just so I wouldn't die and… I know you'll probably never love me...” He winces and he says this out loud.

“Ky-” Hux interrupts him before Ren places his lips on his to quiet him.

They don't move, suspended in time for a brief moment before Kylo reluctantly pulling away, “I love you so much.” He states simply, searching Hux's eyes for understanding, for reciprocation, perhaps, “And I know you can't love a monster like me but...”

Its Hux's turn to interrupt him with a kiss. He kisses with his eyes closed, full of trust and what he felt when he listened to Kylo fall asleep every night: something he couldn't identify and didn't want to think about. Kylo kept his eyes open for a moment in shock, studying Hux's relaxed eyes for a moment before letting himself go.

Hux hooks his leg around Kylo's torso to pull him in closer, struggling against his binds and against his need to _touch_ , _touch_ , _touch_. He feels Kylo hold his hip in one hand and his neck in the other, suddenly ravenous, _greedy_ , for touch, for Hux's cold skin against his. He drank in every inch of Hux's marble body with his hands like a starving man on the brink of death.

He thrusts into Hux's aching hole lazily, smiling drunkenly as he feels the buzz of Hux humming on his lips. Every sound the redheaded man makes coaxes him deeper and deeper into obeying his requests.

Faster.

Harder.

More.

More.

 _More_.

Hux chants like a sinner in church, asking for forgiveness to his god who seems to hold him up on a string. His god rocks their bed like a boat in a storm, his growls more passionate and more striking than thunder. He rips the ropes holding Hux's wrists off the headboard as if they were thread, holding his lover's hands in his like a life-line, as if they would pull him to shore, “Tell me you love me.” He grunts, his forehead against the vampire's, “Even if its a lie. I need to hear you say it.” He manages pathetically, his voice breaking.

Hux smashes their lips together clumsily, “I love you,” He says against Kylo's lips, his fangs cutting the werewolf's lips, “I love you.” He repeats like a spell on Kylo or a curse on himself.

He feels Kylo's knot swell and start to catch on his rim as tears start to slide off his cheeks. Hux desperately kisses the alpha, drinking the blood staining his mouth as he spills all over Kylo's chest. Kylo gives one final thrust before filling Hux's hole with his knotted cock, binding them together.

They listen to each other breath heavily for a moment before Kylo remembers to roll off Hux, still not letting go of him.

Neither said anything that night and neither mentioned what happened the next morning either.

Even when Kylo sees Hux applying makeup onto the initials just so he could see them in the mirror, he doesn't ask him if he was telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise they'll go back to highschool soon but rn theyre being angsty in the comfort of their own home
> 
> my tumblr is [problematicsatan](https://problematicsatan.tumblr.com) come talk to me about how gross kylux is


End file.
